Fail Conflict
by Rhythm15
Summary: Esto es mi versión del anime con una protagonista con mucho más carácter. Y mucho más fail. Tal vez hasta sea cómico. Ya veremos...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Brothers' Conflict no me pertenece. **

Mi OC no es exactamente un OC. Es Hana_Lelouch. Al principio es algo OOC, pero ya vereis según se acerca el final del capi por qué la elegí para protagonizar esto. Aparecerá algún OC más brevemente (twitteros, básicamente). Espero que esto sea un gran fail y no volver a actualizar cuando Hana me mate~ Pero si dejáis reviews intentaré defenderme.

Edit: Cambié alguna edad para que coincidan con las del anime

* * *

El padre de Hana se iba a volver a casar dentro de poco. Como tanto su padre como su prometida viajaban mucho, ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería que Hana se mudara con sus nuevos hermanos al edificio donde casi todos vivían.

Lo curioso de su nueva familia era que tendría un total de 13 hermanos. Todos chicos. Sería un cambio en su vida bastante interesante.

-Chi, mantén la guardia cuando estés con esos lobos. Son 13-dijo Anko, su periquito amarillo, desde su hombro. De pequeña había descubierto que solo ella entendía al pájaro, para el resto de personas lo que se oía era el típico piar de las aves.

-Anko, no seas pesado. Ya sabes que Miwa-san y papá se pasan la vida viajando por sus trabajos. Así no estaré sola y seguro que no lo pasamos genial con los chicos-sonrió la chica. Tenía 16 años. Era bastante morena y destacaba por sus finos rizos castaños y por su altura. O más bien, por su falta de altura. Medía aproximadamente metro y medio. Aunque, como una amiga suya solía decir cruel y sinceramente, lo que le faltaba de altura lo tenía en el pecho.

-Aun así, te están poniendo en peligro-continuó gritando su mascota.

-Eheheheh-Hana rió. Sus amigos llevaban unos días bromeando sobre el asunto. Todos habían dicho que más les valía a sus hermanos ir con cuidado con ella. Una de sus amigas incluso se ofreció a avisar a sus hermanos de lo que les esperaba. En serio, ten amigos para eso-. Tranquilo, Anko. Solo son mis hermanos, inofensivos.

El camino desde la parada del tren a su nuevo hogar no era muy largo. Decidió ir dándole a Anko trozos del mango que una señora le había dado en el tren cuando había oído los rugidos de sus tripas. Así le mantenía calladito.

-Mira, Anko. Ya llegó-dijo al ver cómo arrancaba el camión de la mudanza y se alejaba de su nueva casa. Allí, en la calle, había dos personas esperándole.

Uno de ellos era un hombre castaño de unos treinta años, que le saludó con una sonrisa muy amistosa.

-Hola, tu equipaje ya está en tu habitación. Soy el hijo mayor, Masaomi-se presentó. Luego, señaló a su acompañante, un niño de unos diez años con el pelo rubio oscuro y unos ojazos marrones muy expresivos-. Este es Wataru, el hermano más joven.

-Hola, ¡onee-chan!-saludó este, muy enérgicamente.

-Gracias. Yo soy Hana- sonrió Hana, agradecida. Se agachó y abrazó muy fuerte a su nuevo hermano pequeño, aplastándolo contra su pecho-. ¡Qué adorable eres, Wataru!

Sus nuevos hermanos le enseñaron su nueva habitación y le dejaron allí para que descansara del viaje. Dejó a Anko en su habitación, sumido en un monólogo sobre lo peligrosos que serían sus otros hermanos, y salió sin hacer ruido para que este no notara su huida. Subió al quinto piso y allí se encontró con un chico de pelo plateado y ojos violetas. Tenía un pequeño lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo y llevaba un pendiente en su oreja izquierda. Llevaba un suéter a rombos rosas y grises que Hana pensó en robarle algún día. En su mano izquierda tenía dos anillos de brillo metálico

-Hola-saludó, intentando parecer simpática. No quería dar una horrible mala impresión.

-Encantado de conocerte-dijo abrazándola lentamente.

-Qué co…-empezó Hana, cuando el desconocido se apartó de repente. En seguida se dio cuenta de que no se había apartado, otra persona había entrado y le había dado un puñetazo. El recién llegado se asemejaba mucho al primer chico. Tendría unos veintipocos años, el pelo oscuro y unas gafas casi del mismo color que su pelo. También tenía un lunar, bajo su ojo derecho.

-Lo siento por Tsubaki. Yo soy Azusa, encantado de conocerte-se presentó. Parecía mucho más tranquilo que el tal Tsubaki. Llevaba una camisa azul y una corbata clara que le daban cierto aire de responsabilidad.

Tsubaki se acercó a Azusa y le rodeó con su brazo. Sonrió, quejándose de broma por lo que le había dolido el golpe.

-¿A que nos parecemos mucho?

-Somos gemelos idénticos-explicó Azusa.

-Chicos, hacéis mucho ruido- dijo un hombre rubio, de más o menos la edad de Masaomi, entrando con un carrito con té. Iba vestido de traje y llevaba gafas muy finas que dejaban ver sus ojos azules-. Encantado de conocerte. Me llamo Ukyo y trabajo como abogado. ¿Oh?

Anko había llegado durante el incidente con los gemelos y ahora estaba frente a Ukyo, dándole su charla sobre los lobos, el peligro y su querida e _inocente_ Hana. Obviamente, los hermanos solo oían "Pío, pío, pío". Tsubaki aprovechó el alboroto para abrazar de nuevo a Hana, que se dejó porque le pareció adorable.

-¡Tsuba-nii!-dijo un pelirrojo apareciendo en lo alto de las escaleras-. ¿Qué haces en casa a estas horas?

-Ah, Yusuke. Bienvenido a casa-le saludó Tsubaki de muy buen humor. Parecía que ese hermano vivía en un mundo feliz o algo así. Era muy despreocupado.

-No me digas "Bienvenido a casa"-se quejó el pelirrojo-. No deberías traer a una chica a la sala de estar… Espera…

Hana le reconoció inmediatamente. Por lo visto él también la reconoció a ella, porque bajó rápidamente las escaleras sin creer lo que veía.

-¡ERES TÚ!-gritó.

-Asahina-kun…-le saludó, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?-respondió ella, sin saber por qué se estresaba tanto.

-Tsubaki, te dije que le dijeras a Yusuke que Hana vendría a vivir con nosotros-le regañó Ukyo. Tsubaki solo sonrió, con aire burlón.

-¡Tsuba-nii! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-le reprochó Yusuke.

-Me haces parecer una mala persona-le dijo, haciéndose el herido.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Yusuke hizo ademán de marcharse del salón, diciendo que no aceptaría que su compañera de case fuera su hermana. Tsubaki fue tras él, provocándole. Mientras estos dos discutían (Yusuke gritaba y Tsubaki reía) Hana pensó en lo idiota que había sido al no darse cuenta de que su compañero de clase se apellidaba Asahina. Se preguntó si alguno de sus amigos se había dado cuenta y se lo había ocultado. Sería muy típico de alguno de ellos…

Con todo el jaleo no se había dado cuenta de que había bajado otro de sus hermanos por las escaleras. Era rubio y con los ojos de color ámbar. Llevaba un rosario en las manos y vestía con algo que parecía una cortina morada (luego le dijeron que era la típica ropa que llevaban los monjes para trabajar. Suerte que no hizo ningún comentario o habría parecido muy idiota).

-Es un placer conocerte al fin, hermanita-dijo tomando su mano-. Si quieres escuchar oraciones, puedes venir con tu onii-chan en cualquier momento- se inclinó a besar su mano.

Hana se decía mentalmente "Hana, tranquila. No hagas el idiota, Hana. Al menos espera un día a que descubran tu _encantadora_ personalidad".

-¡Kana-nii!-gritaba Yusuke, que estaba sujeto a la fuerza por Tsubaki.

El rubio soltó la mano de Hana cuando Anko se posó en su nariz y empezó a picotearlo defendiendo el _honor_ de su dueña.

Cuando Anko volvió al hombro de Hana, se presentaron Kaname (el rubio que había salido herido), Subaru (un universitario de pelo y ojos oscuros que vestía ropa de deporte y parecía muy callado) y Iori (un estudiante de instituto de cabello y ojos grises de dieciocho años). Se sentaron en los sofás que había alineados en la sala de estar. Encendieron la tele tras un comentario de doble sentido sobre el calor que hacía en la habitación por parte de Kaname, que estaba junto a Hana. Esta iba a responder cuando alguien propuso encender la tele.

-Mira, es Fuu-tan- dijo el pequeño Wataru, señalando al idol que cantaba en la televisión.

-Qué sonrisa más falsa-murmuró Tsubaki.

Empezaron a hablar del joven y le explicaron a Hana que era su hermano, Fuuto Asahina. Era un idol de quince años que estaba en esos momentos en un tour, bajo el apodo de Fuuto Asakura. Hana pensó que era un tipo muy falso, pero no dijo nada para no fastidiar la buena primera impresión que había causado.

Estaban todos sentados mirando el concierto cuando Hana sintió que se sentía mal.

Le dolía.

Mucho.

No podía soportarlo, así que gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-ME CAGO EN LA PUTA. ME HA BAJADO LA REGLA, JODER.

Y eso que quería causar una buena primera impresión…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Brothers' Conflict no me pertenece.**

* * *

_-ME CAGO EN LA PUTA. ME HA BAJADO LA REGLA, JODER._

_Y eso que quería causar una buena primera impresión…_

* * *

Se hizo el silencio en la sala de estar. Lo único que se oía era la voz de Fuuto en la televisión. El primero en hablar fue el más joven, que no sabía muy bien qué acababa de suceder.

-¿E-Estás bien, nee-chan?

Hana miraba al suelo, temiendo las reacciones de sus nuevos hermanos.

-Sí, Wataru-chan...-murmuró, revolviéndole el pelo-. Pero será mejor que suba a mi habitación.

Sin esperar respuesta, Hana salió corriendo a su habitación. Estaba segura que había causado una primera impresión horrible. Quería morir. No quería ni pensar qué le dirían sus amigos del instituto al día siguiente. Se lo recordarían hasta el día de su muerte. O peor, dirían que ya esperaban algo así.

Después de rebuscar en su bolso sin éxito, oyó cómo tocaban a la puerta. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su vergüenza.

-¿Sí?-abrió la puerta y allí estaban Masaomi y Wataru.

-Hana, ¿necesitas algo?-preguntó el mayor de los dos, con semblante de preocupación.

-Eso, nee, ¿necesitas algo? Pegaste un grito muy fuerte y tenías cara de dolor y nos preocupaste mucho muchísimo-dijo rápidamente Wataru, con los ojos llorosos.

La joven echó un vistazo a las cajas que había en su habitación y se giró a responder, roja por la vergüenza.

-Si tenéis ibuprofeno o algo...-empezó.

-Claro, no hay problema-sonrió Masaomi-. ¿Eso es todo?

-N-no... Verás, con la mudanza no sé en qué caja tengo las... compresas...-susurró.

-No hay problema, pediré a alguien que te compre. Estas cosas pasan, supongo. Ahora enseguida te traigo el ibuprofeno.

Se despidieron y Hana cerró la puerta, asombrada por la amabilidad de su hermano mayor. Con lo bestia que había sido y lo bien que había aceptado su _desliz... _

Al rato llamó Ukyo, que le trajo su ibuprofeno y le dijo que pronto tendría lo otro que le había pedido a Masaomi.

Cuando el ibuprofeno por fin empezó a hacer efecto Kaname y Subaru tocaron a la puerta. Cada uno llevaba una bolsa y Kaname se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba un traje en lugar de su atuendo de monje.

-Masaomi nos pidió que te trajéramos compresas pero no tenemos mucha experiencia eligiendo ese tipo de productos-le explicó Kaname con una sonrisa burlona-. Por eso trajimos de varios tipos.

Por lo visto Kaname se había ocupado de traerle compresas de diferentes tipos y le había pedido a Subaru, para su más absoluto horror, que cogiera tampones, por si acaso.

-Unas dependientas intentaron aconsejarnos, pero...-dijo Subaru, muy incómodo. El universitario no llevaba nada bien lo de hablar con mujeres, no como el monje-. Coger uno de cada parecía más rápido.

-Os habréis gastado mucho dinero-comentó Hana, sintiéndose mal.

-Lo que sea por nuestra querida hermanita. Puedes darnos las gracias con un beso-dijo Kaname, guiñándole un ojo.

Sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos, les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias-dijo cogiendo las bolsas. Antes de cerrar la puerta dijo-. Te queda muy bien ese look, Kaname-niisan

Oyó la risa del rubio al otro lado de la puerta.

Volcó las bolsas sobre su cama y parecía que de verdad habían comprado toda la tienda. Además de compresas y tampones había unos mapas de la residencia dibujados a mano. En el tercer y cuarto piso estaban las habitaciones (la suya estaba en el cuarto). En el quinto piso estaban los espacios comunes, donde la familia pasaba junta el tiempo libre.

La joven pasó la tarde sin salir de su habitación. Su única visita fue Louis, otro de sus hermanos, que entró para presentarse. Era un chico joven, muy pálido, de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

-Chi, no te fíes. Este es otro de los lobos-le advirtió Anko.

-Un día tendrás que dejar que te peine, Chi-chan-le dijo Louis-. Soy peluquero, y me gustan muchos tus rizos.

* * *

La noche llegó y Hana recordó que aún tenía que ducharse, así que se dirigió al baño del otro piso. Salió de su habitación con su pijama y su neceser en la mano y abrió la puerta del baño sin tocar. Allí estaba Subaru, que acababa de ducharse. Iba con sus pantalones de pijama, sin camiseta y con el pelo mojado. Hana no le importó la falta de ropa de su hermano, pero este se sonrojó y empezó a recoger rápidamente sus cosas del cuarto. Notando su incomodidad, Hana salió del baño diciendo "Lo siento, cuando acabes volveré".

En el pasillo oyó las voces de los gemelos, que procedían del salón del último piso. Hablaban con intensidad, con pasión. Desde luego, no hablaban del tiempo.

-Hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿No hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo?-parecía que esa voz era la de Tsubaki.

-Así es-respondió Azusa.

-Per últimamente, cuando estoy contigo me siento diferente. Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse y no puedo calmarme. También me irrito cuando te llevas bien con otras personas.

-¿Eh?

-Yo... Estoy enamorado de ti.

La mente de Hana estaba hecha un lío. Más de lo habitual. Estaban liados. Los gemelos estaban liados. Eso era... **Twincest.**

Con eso en mente, sin querer montar un escándalo de noche, volvió al baño. Al girar la esquina, se chocó con Subaru, que había oído lo mismo que ella.

-Ay...

-Lo siento-se disculpó su hermano.

-No pasa nada-Hana seguía pensando en la conversación que había escuchado.

Parece que hicieron ruido, porque enseguida llegaron Tsubaki y Azusa, preguntando qué pasaba. Ya que le habían pillado escuchando, Hana decidió no mentir.

-Oí vuestra conversación-confesó.

-Eh... No...-empezó a decir Subaru.

Los gemelos parecieron confusos al principio, pero Tsubaki fue el primero en reaccionar, confirmando las sospechas de Hana.

-Ya veo. No puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo... No podía seguir así, así que me confesé a Azusa-dijo, con el semblante serio.

-¿C-Confesar?-tartamudeó Subaru.

-Entiendo. Yo os apoyo-sonrió Hana, con convicción-. Aunque en realidad mi OTP erais Kaname y tú, pero Azusa tampoco está mal.

-Te equivocas...-empezó Azusa.

-Pero el uke sería Tsubaki-la chica siguió hablando casi consigo misma.

-¿EH? Yo sería el seme, ¡por supuesto!-saltó el de pelo blanco.

-¿Eh? ¿"Sería"?-preguntó la confusa adolescente.

-Eso es lo que quería decir. Solo estábamos ensayando. Lo que oíste era una actuación. Tsubaki y yo comos seiyuu-dijo Azusa, ligeramente sonrojado.

-P-Parecía real...-tartamudeó Hana, sonrojándose al haber metido la pata tan hondo.

-¿En serio parezco uke?-lloriqueó Tsubaki.

-Eh... El baño está libre, ¿no?-dijo Hana, saliendo disparada y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Cuando llegó a su habitación no tenía sueño, así que le contó lo sucedido a Anko, mientras tuiteaba. Sus amigos se iban a echar una buena risa a sus espaldas, seguro.

* * *

Al día siguiente le despertaron unos golpes a la puerta. Dormía sin camiseta, así que abrió la puerta en sujetador. En el pasillo estaba Wataru, el más joven de los hermanos Asahina.

-Buenos días,Hana-nee. ¿Qué es esto?-dijo sosteniendo uno de sus tampones en su pequeña mano.

-Eso es... Eh... Un... Digo... -Hana estaba demasiado dormida como para responder algo con sentido-. Es una varita. Si sabes las palabras mágicas, harás magia.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Cuáles son?-dijo emocionado el niño.

-Hay algo más. Esta varita es especial y solo funcionará con una persona-sonrió Hana.

-¿Con quién, nee-chan?-Wataru daba saltitos.

-Tsubaki. Tienes que agitar delante de él la varita diciendo "Eres una ukaza". Tienes que hacerlo bien, porque solo funciona una vez. Pero solo debe ser cuando esté con Azusa, porque sino no tendrá gracia.

-¡Gracias, nee!-Wataru le abrazó entusiasmado y salió corriendo en busca de los gemelos.

-Esto es por intentar engañarme-susurró Hana, cerrando la puerta y yendo a buscar su uniforme del instituto.


End file.
